marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Frances
|gender = Female |affiliation = |tv series = Runaways (8 episodes) |actor = Heather Olt Alexa Marie Anderson (young) |status = Alive}} Frances is a member of the Church of Gibborim who, along with Aura, picked up runaways off the streets to recruit them into the church. Biography Meeting Destiny Gonzalez While cruising in the streets of Los Angeles with Aura, looking for runaways who could be welcomed into the Church of Gibborim, Frances encountered the young Destiny Gonzalez who was being harassed by two men. Frances and Aura took Gonzalez to their van, and despite Gonzalez's initial reluctance, she agreed to follow them. Six months later, Frances attended a preaching session held by Leslie Dean.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion Once it was over, Frances and Aura informed Dean that Gonzalez was missing. Therefore, Frances accompanied Dean and Aura to the Los Angeles Bus Depot where they found Gonzalez.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Frank Dean's Failed Trial As Frank Dean insisted to take a more active part into the Church of Gibborim's activities, Frances and Aura were charged with overseeing his attempt to ascend to the rank of Ultra, which included spending the night in the desert. In the morning, Frances and Aura joined Dean under his tent and informed him that he had failed, although Dean insisted to try again.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Escape of Karolina Dean During another of their search for runaways, Frances and Aura picked up Chase Stein and Molly Hernandez, who posed as marginalized youths to rescue their friend Karolina Dean who was being held in the Church of Gibborim Executive Office. Frances and Aura took them back to the Church. As the newcomers filled in their forms, Frances and Aura noticed the unusual presence of Vaughn Kaye, accompanied by Stein and Hernandez. They asked Kaye whether there was a problem and agreed when he said that the two teenagers were perfect for Leslie Dean. ]] Later, Frances and Aura encountered Stein and Hernandez one more time, this time with Karolina who they tried to take out of the Church's office. Frances called the security, although Karolina tried to pretend that everything was right. As the security arrived, Frances told them which path to follow to capture the fugitives, who managed to escape nonetheless.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Equipment *'Church of Gibborim Bracelet': Like every member of the Church of Gibborim, Frances had a bracelet signaling her membership to the religious organization. *'Taser Gun': Frances had a taser gun she used to incapacitate one of the men who was harassing Destiny Gonzalez in the street. Facilities *'Church of Gibborim Executive Office': Frances worked in the main facility of the Church of Gibborim. Along with her colleague Aura, Frances frequently took new recruits of the cult to the offices. Relationships Allies *Church of Gibborim **David Ellerh † - Former Lover **Aura **Leslie Dean **Frank Dean **Vaughn Kaye *Destiny Gonzalez † Enemies *Runaways **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez **Karolina Dean Appearances In chronological order: *''Runaways'' **''Season Two'' ***''Past Life'' (flashback) **''Season One'' ***''Reunion'' ***''Rewind'' ***''Kingdom'' ***''Hostile'' **''Season Two'' ***''Rock Bottom'' ***''Past Life'' ***''Hostile Takeover'' ***''Last Waltz'' Gallery R211 Reconditioning on Leslie.png References Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Church of Gibborim Members Category:Villains